A V2X communication system is a system for performing vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication or vehicle to infra (V2I) communication through communication terminals mounted in vehicles. According to the V2X communication system, one vehicle transmits and receives infrastructure and information to and from another vehicle to prevent a traffic incident.
Therefore, recently, various governments have investigated mandatory laws regarding mounting communication terminals enabling V2V communication, and attempts to implement the V2X communication system have been actively conducted in the U.S. and the Europe.
Terms and necessary requirements for V2X have been defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE), International Organization for Standardization (ISO), or the like, and the Telecommunications Technology Association (TTA) has conducted standardization work based on international standards in Korea.
V2X data provided through the V2X communication is provided in connection with an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), a self-driving system, and the like, in a vehicle along with the V2X communication system. Therefore, verification of reliability of the V2X data is required.